rsvfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Rising (RP)
Darkness Rising, (or, (DR), New Horizons, Shifting Sands, or That one rp where hopes and dreams go to live or most likely die) ''is a Science Fiction 'National Role-Play' where users play as and act out the interests of a nation of their creation, in the fictional near-future. Using the expanse of the Milky Way galaxy as the backdrop, users have a virety of A.I. Countries or Players to intreact with in the era of limited space travel and countless bouts of political maneuvering or military violence. Created as a way to pass the time, it has sense grown to be an arena to test innovative political, scientific, or military theorems, within the Rp's limitations on which proposals on Natural Theory's to adhere to. Story ''2029 The Republic of the Shining Kingdom has a slight incident on a colony by the name of Equis that is found and promptly invaded by the Rejik bound power, the Cogitocratic Republic of Irenaskys. This action sparked a "War of Disbelief" on earth as the polarized Autocratic powers (Russia, China, Eursian Powers, Ect.) Declare war on the Shining Kingdom, a NATO power, believing that the invasion was a mock attempt to increase Republican military standing on earth and abroad. The third World War began which, surprisingly was wrapped up quickly with an overwhelming NATO victory, after which the Republican Federation of Earth was founded, which the Republic of the Shining Kingdom headed. After which the fledgling United Earth began to prosecute the war with Irenaskys. Eventually peace was sued for, and the Cogitocracy came with surprisingly light terms for their dominance in the conflict. The cession of a few hundred kilometers of territory, and a promise by the Republic to assist them in a up and coming future conflict. In no position to negotiate, the Republic agreed to all terms and focused exclusively on internal affairs of organization and a defined hierarchy of power within the federation. 2030 Meanwhile, the Cogitocracy began to plot for its next grab at power, working within its alliance, the United Cogitocratic States of Rejik or U.C.S.R. future plans for war with the National Sonicist Pact. An absolutist authoritarian ideology and the congregation of states that followed that ideology. As the final moments for war where drawn up, the plan for S.K. involvement was set into stone and it looked as if war was Inevitable. 2031 So, when the time came, the U.C.S.R member-states declared war on the N.S.P. and the war that would eventually be coined Galacticus Bellii ''officially began on 1st January 2031. The war was set for an all out U.C.S.R. victory, when the fledgling Republic arrived. However, in this 11th hour, one of the other great pacts of that old prestigious planet Rejik, known as the International Security Trade Pact, or I.S.T.P., lead by the Technocracy of Tarazed claimed that "Alien Intervention goes against Rejik International Law." and used this Casus Belli to declare war on the Republic of the Shining Kingdom, by opening fire on R.S.K. navel vessels in high Rejik orbit on March 9th 2031. With the entirety of Rejik at war with itself, Earthen scholars agree that it is in fact a miracle that the U.C.S.R. was able to claim victory. Indeed for on December 12th, 2031. After a failed planetary invasion by Tarazed, and the subsequent capitulation of all N.S.P. and all other I.S.T.P. forces, Tarazed sued for peace. The war that saw such prominent figures such as Simone Le Blanc (RSK), and the infamous Ivan Krukov (CIS), just to name a few, who where baptized in the fire of their command, the war that was the first truly galactic engagement for Earth and the Human species, war that cost the lives for over 600 Million Rejikan peoples, came to a close. ''2032-2038 Yet the aftermath of the war came into its own, as a near separate era, for instead of reveling in peace, the new powers fell into dis-trustfulness, with the Unitary Concordat, the successor to the U.C.S.R. and the Republic of the Shining Kingdom, dissolving after but five years of co-operation. In this time several more galactic powers came into their own, with the human shard of the Dragon Empire of Malgrave and the United Kingdoms of Sapentia, the Black Fire Empire beginning their first steps into galactic politics, and new races working their way into the domineering scale of these current galactic giants. However, with a collective of nations and two lone wolf and almost rouge powers, the Republic came to the galactic forefront and founded the Galactic Security and Independence Coalition. (G.S.I.C.), as the primary alliance of nations currently without a combined political rival but the nation of Tarazed and Irenaskys. Bringing the nations to the current day, with a political tension set to blow, to hopefully eliminate national rivals and create a true influence, the Republic of the Shining Kingdom and her allies, the Confederation of Imperium Systems, the Dragon Empire of Malgrave, and the Black Fire Empire, walk a fine line with Irenaskys, and Tarazed. War yet seems on the future, a mere 12 years after it all came to a head. Is the future truly without war? Planned Events Players Current Administration Current Timeline Here will be an organized list of threads where people can traverse and find the full story as it happened. Active Threads SK-IIrenaskys Conflict African Interem Conflict Galacticus Bellii (Extinction Point) Extinction Point: Epilogue The Suez War The Deadwater Incident The Tarkyn Expedition The Vahl Extinction War Proxmia Centuri Incident Passive Threads C.I.S News Network Current Events Thread Important Links __FORCETOC__